fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Rush
Fantendo Rush is an upcoming snowboard racing game being made by Outer Inc. and GamerAvenue Co. for the Hybrid Δ . It will feature many different Fantendo Characters racing using Snowboards for first place. Gameplay Menu On the Game's Menu, you can select between Single Player, Multiplayer, ToadTool's Shop and Options. Single Player Under the Single Player menu, you can select between Grand Tourney, Vs CPU and Time Trial. In Grand Tourney, the player will compete in a series of races against 8 CPUs, each race will eliminate the 2 racers who finish last and the winner will be funded an above-average amount of ToadTokens. In VS CPU mode, you can race against any opponent you have unlocked within any map you have already raced in. In Time Trial, you race against the clock to see how fast you can complete the course or against a recorded ghost, you can compare scores to those submitted before and face Staff Ghosts, Ghosts of the Staff who played the course using a specific character with High Times, beating a Staff Ghost can also give you ToadTokens. Multiplayer Under the Multiplayer menu, there is an option to use the player's Delta Online and race online with other players in PvP matches. Fantendo Rush's online mode uses an ELO System (The player starts at Rank 1500, and can go higher or lower depending on their race) to rank players. The player can also start a Server for other players to join, Settings which can be adjusted include the server name, map, amount of players (max. 22, min. 2) and description. Toadtool's Shop In ToadTool's Shop, players can exchange ToadTokens they have earned over the course of the game to buy new Maps and Characters. Players can also download DLC packs from the shop. The DLC Content and Unlockable characters are listed below. Races The game's race gameplay is relatively simple, the player can use the Hybrid touch-screen to direct the character they are using, the player can accelerate by raising their position on the touch screen and slow down by releasing their finger from the screen. Players can perform tricks midair by swiping their finger/stylus across the screen, Each trick increases the players performance at the end of the race. When the race ends, the player will earn ToadTokens depending on how they performed. Rival Races During the course of the Single Player tournament, each is followed by a Rival Race. Rival Races are essentially boss battles in the game. The rivals you face are listed below. Characters Default Unlockable Characters can be bought at Toadtool's Shop. NPC's *Flame - Rival *Tatan - Rival *Malcolm Leychester - Rival *Yukimazan (Koopa) - Rival *Toadtool - Shopkeeper Items Tracks Pouchet Cup Snowboards Gallery Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Joint Projects Category:Crossovers Category:SonicWiki Category:Games By SonicWiki Category:Outer Inc. Solo Games Category:Sports Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Purple Category:Clyde (series) Category:Clyde Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:Dashed Koopa Games Category:Pusher's Pile Games Category:Mick (series) Category:3.14 (series) Category:Games by Waddel Dii Category:Waddel Dii's Articles Category:Outer Limits Co. Category:Pillow 8 comp Category:Original Games Category:David (series) Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Fantendo Games Category:Dark Fungi (series)